wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nightshade (NightWing)
Nightshade is a NightWing OC of mine. Please do not copy her, or I will be forced to use my special digital weapons. Thank you. Description/Bio Nightshade, as her name implies, is an expert assassin. She uses poisons as her worst weapon. Using the power of (gasp) science, she mixes different deadly poisons to create a serum that is almost impossible to cure. She, however, does not use RainWing venom, since she's great friends with them. They both had poison, even though the RainWings barely used theirs. Her favorite poison mix is strychnine, deadly nightshade, methanol, and cyanide. She commonly mixes it with water and gives it to a dragon she is assigned to kill. Her sister, Starlight, disapproves of it, and will never take a drink from her in the fear of poison. Sometimes, Nightshade would poison dragons who are lonely and have no more life to truly live, and 'do a kindness' to them and allow them to go on into the next life. Her family has a lot of quirks, and the poisoning is Nightshade's quirk. Her father killed dragons for fun. Her mother used to be convinced that a dragon was out to kill her, and would pile all her valuables out in front of the cave (for them to take instead of letting them hurt her) every night. Her younger brother, Separateheart, is convinced he is a NightWing named Morrowseer. He commonly stands in the entryway into their cave and will blow a horn extremely loudly, shouting, "CHARGE! FOR THE NIGHTWINGS!". Sometimes, he recites random 'prophecies', that are actually just cryptic poems he wrote. Coldsoul used to use worms as test subjects for plastic surgery- and he used his own teeth as surgical tools. Nightshade fortunately is very patient with her siblings and their eccentric quirks, other than with Coldsoul. He was kicked out of their home when he tried to use poor little Separateheart as his test subject for plastic surgery. Nightshade herself is an unnatural color. She is a deep purple, with normal silver scales under her wings. Her stomach is a creamy white color. Her eyes are a startling violet color, almost lavender. She calls herself 'The Unnaturally Deadly Weird Dragon Named After A Plant'. Nightshade herself is a pleasant dragon to be around, but it's usually best not to accept a drink from her. Trivia *I based Nightshade, Coldsoul, and Separateheart off the characters in a certain play. (If you can tell me what play and answer correctly, I can draw one of your characters on request! I just do it on normal paper, not digital yet. :) Thanks!) *Nightshade and Separateheart hate chocolate. However, Starlight loves it. I guess she's safe from dementor attacks. *Nightshade hatched a day before Starlight, making her the older sibling. *Starlight actually IS NOT her sister, since Nightshade's mother found Starlight's dying mother. She gave Nightshade's mother the egg (dying seconds later), who took it and treated it as her own. Starlight isn't actually aware of this, thinking she is as insane as her siblings. *Nightshade has another brother, Coldsoul. He moves around Pyrrhia with a fellow NightWing scientist, named Dr. Mastermind. Secretkeeper, actually. They usually kill dragons, and have murdered 13 of them so far. When Nightshade learned of this, she killed one more dragon (not one of her siblings) to tally up to 14. She likes outdoing dragons. *Technically, Nightshade is not actually a normal dragon. She, along with her biological siblings, were created in artificial eggs. She has a small amount of RainWing DNA (through her mother), which explains her fascination with poisons and her odd scale color. Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Artificially Created Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (Starlight365) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Characters